


Save Your Breath

by KatanaBlue



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaBlue/pseuds/KatanaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph grit his teeth, his heart truly marked with that smile. That Damn Smile when he fell in pain, what the Hell!?<br/>His eyes welled up slightly. "L-Leo, please.... Save yer' breath..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT SAINW AU. Contains brotherly love or TCest, depending how you look at it. Co-Written with a friend of mine.

It had been so long...

Too long, Since Donatello, the Third eldest had Vanished...   
Leading the Family of Once Seven, Count down to only Four...

April, Mikey, Leo...and Raphael.

But even so, those three started to separate.  
The Hot Tempered one being the first cause, but soon they couldn't even face each other, and it got to the point that no longer could they keep up and remain a team.

Their spirits just, broke.

....

Raphael Made his way,  
A regular Damp cold night, on the Outskirts of town,   
Fog and thick air lingered in those once beautiful woods.

But it didn't bother The Mutant.  
It’s been like this for so long, how can you remember the good Old days when fear stabs at you every which way, every second under The Shredder's wasteland?

With a sigh, The Red Masked Mutant reached his rough gloved hands up and fixed his mask, rubbing the eye with the stitched up mask of his now Blind left eye, then slid his fingers down with a frown, fixing the collar of his Pilot's jacket he had to pry from.... Casey's dead body, being shaken from The Shredder's vile hands.

Raphael cringed at the image that burned like it happened yesterday in his head, and finally shook it away, caressing his fingers along the damp edges and cracked buttons.

With those torn mask tail's blowing into he cool wind behind him, Raph made his way in the shadows, as usual, even if he didn't have to.

It seemed, Right.

Even if waking every day was a living Nightmare, his only reason to Live was to kill That Monster, even if he went down too!

'You will die...You Will parish and eat your words, Shredder.'

He mumbled to himself. It was his motivation. He will pay for what he did to His Father and his best friend.

And his Brothers... God only knows where they were.  
He had only seen Mikey a few weeks ago, but, that was probably the last time.

Little Mikey…

Raphael Sighed again and rubbed his neck, hanging his head as he strolled.

...and Leo...

Oh Leo...--

The Golden eyed Mutant came to a halt, his stomach hardening at his face, Raph turned harshly and punched a nearby Tree as hard as he could.

"RAAHHHH!!"

He panted, keeping his fist a few inches in the wood with grit teeth, feeling the blood wash down his knuckles and wrist, now pulling his hand away and letting it fall to his side.

Who the Hell cares Anymore.

Who- Who cares about Leonardo?

Not Him.

He started to walk again, tightening his hands into fists and closing his eye tightly.  
***  
A loud, ear shattering scream suddenly echoed through the trees, and the quiet night soon turned to disarray. For not far off from where Raphael walks, a pack of Karai's Foot Bots were busy terrorizing a group of campers out past curfew. All who live in this now wasted city know very well that such a rule to be broken is punishable by death.  
About twelve of these humans scattered about, taking cover behind the safety of the trees. One is already shot down and is clawing at the ground with her hands, trying to escape.  
Another cry escapes her throat, and she can feel the heat of the gun being pressed on her back.  
There is no firing however.  
From nowhere a lone shuriken flies out from the shadows, knocking the gun from the Foot Bots grasp.

A friend ran out to help the girl, and they both somehow managed to get away.  
Leonardo smiled.  
He could hear the confusion as the drones moved about, trying to detect where the shot had come from.

Due to the rumbling of the ground, the turtle sensed about three drones. Maybe four. He can’t exactly see, but he knows these few will not be much of a challenge.

With the humans out of the way, he is ready to strike, charging out blindly into the open. A few years back, the turtle would call this reckless. Unheeding. A plan would need to be formed. But Leonardo was no longer that turtle. The years had been cruel to him and in a way, he was broken.

A silent cry escaped him as the first bot witnesses the fury of his katana blades at full hand. A slice to the chest area, a stab at the head. The robot sparked and flared, crumbling to the ground. Shredders army had grown weak.  
The attacks continued, and because he is not invisible, Leonardo sustained his own damage. A deep cut gashed in his shoulder from broken metal. He will live however because he had gone through much worse. More sparks flew and his katana's swung. He is down to the last Foot Bot, hearing it crackle and spew out smoke before him.  
A pant.  
Deep breath.

Leonardo stood in the woods, slowly sliding his blades back into his black trench coat. The fight today is over.   
He is alone. So painfully alone.  
"RAAHHH!"

The sound of another cry caught his attention, and the former ninja turtle jumped back into the safety of the trees.  
***  
Even after all he has been through, Raph felt his hand become a little numb, shaking it slightly as the blood trailed down the sidewalk.

Why not brake a few bones? They'll heal.

Who cares?   
He shook his head.

But his mind was pulled from its hasty daze and he stopped in his tracks, hearing a small shuffle of the trees a little ahead.

He looked around.  
His only good eye blurred slightly on account he hadn't noticed a small tear leak from it.

But he opened his big trap, that could possibly lead him into more danger, unaware it was something way different,

For now, Raphael rubbed his eye with his good hand and sniffled, blinking till the horrid woods were clear once more and he squinted.

"....I heard dat- SHOW YER'SELF!"

The Mutant Hissed, looking every which way intensely.

But he could see no one, this upset him more, but he clutched his bloody hand to his chest and grit his teeth, scanning the area once again,

"I SAID SHOW YER'SELF, DAMMIT"!

His voice echoed through the woods, scaring off a few birds like a Hot Head.  
***  
He knew that voice. Leonardo knew that voice. Raphael, his brother! His...!  
...And after all these years, can he bare it show his face?

How can Leo possibly just waltz right out into the open and show himself? He's a mess, Leo's sure. An absolute mess. Yet, despite his better judgment, he can feel his feet unwillingly take a step forwards.  
He listened.  
And the silence only boiled Raph’s blood.

"...C'Maaan! If its Shredd'a's men, Come Get me, ya trash, im ready!!"  
He chanted, patting his chest, completely forgetting about his hand-

"AH!"

Raph winced, falling to one knee and clutching his hand, taking a sharp, hasty breath in and opening his eye again to look around, but his eye beamed to the figure in the dark.

...

He growled slightly.  
"Raphael?"  
Leo stoped in his tracks, waiting for a reply. His heart thuds.  
Raphael...is here?  
Alive?

That can't be right.

A green hand reached out as Leo stepped closer. He nearly jumped when he comes in contact with something soft. Something familiar. A mask. His hand slid downwards to his brothers cool cheek, and instantly he draws back.  
"...It is you.”  
Even through his usual firing hate, even more so against the Elder Brother…

Raphael’s Body had a mind of its own, and instead of yelling, or whining, he closed his eye at the feel of those hands again.

Raph then opened his eye and slowly rose to his feet, holding his hurt hand.

But his eye soon catches his brothers wound, and he furrows his brows, recognizing the metal of which it harmed.

But before anything…

It...was Leo..

Leo must have felt the same way, but those glasses… it made Raph frown slightly. Even if he couldn't see his expression, maybe he could feel.

With a small hesitation, Raph stepped slightly closer and removed his hand from his aching one and firmly took Leonardo's hand once he drew back and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"....And It's you.."

His voice was so soft, even with that rasp to it.  
He bit his tongue to keep from tearing up again, he had only one good eye!

But... he just wanted to Hear Leo's voice again.

Leo flinched slightly, every inch of his body telling him to pull away. Run.

But...how could he? This was really Raphael! Raphael, holding his hand. His wet hand. Wait.  
"...Is that blood?"

Raphael's hand shook slightly in Leo's, he stepped slightly closer and squeezed a little again.

But he couldn't help but to crack a small smile.

Leonardo really questioned this, THIS, when their finally meeting once again.

Leo heard a small chuckle, followed by a small sniffle, and Raph let go of his hand, looking down.

"...Hmh- Y-Yeah... But, Dont worry, I....Should be more concerned fer' you, Hotshot..." He spoke lightly, his eyes slowly scanning up his body...

Oh he wants so badly to smile. He almost does. Then it dawns on him that something was a bit off. His shoulder had grown stiff, and...

"Augh!"  
With a gut wrenching cry, Leo fell to his knees. The pain finally started to kick in. His hands reached up to grasp the wound on his arm, his coat sticky with blood.

Oh.  
So he was the one bleeding.

"...Ra...Raph..."

Leo smiled lightly.  
Hot Shot…

HOT SHOT!

"LEO!"

Raphael’s pupils deducted small and he choked up.

Instantly he leans in and catches him, they’re both on their knees in an embrace.

"...Leonardo..."

Raph panted, looking at his arm.  
Soon his own arms wrapped around him and shifted him so Leo was on Raph's back, now grabbing his thighs firmly, propping him on and running, running as fast as he could,

Unfortunately, April's was too far, and it was too late for the City, but he did know an abandoned hospital a little ways away... and so he headed there.

"H-Hang in there!"

Raph grit his teeth.  
His heart truly marked with that smile.  
That Damn Smile when he fell in pain, what the Hell!?

His heart pounded harshly in his chest, clutching Leo's legs and leaning forward, racing to that Old hospital.

...Everything will be okay...

Your Little Brother is here...

He always will be.

***

Leo's fingers brushed against Raph's neck and under the collar of his jacket. 

"I...can't believe it's you."   
He whispered softly, that smile never leaving his face.  
"I thought...I'd never get to feel you again. I already lost Don and...F-Father."

His heart thuds, Leo's breath hot against his brothers skin.

" Oh...Raph."

Raphael watched ahead, dodging the rubble in his path as he clutched The Leader, a small pink adorning his cheeks slightly, but he quickly shook it off,

His eyes welled up slightly.

"L-Leo, please.... Save yer' breath..."

***

Soon enough, they approached the run down old place, and he took the eldest inside, running up the creaky steps and into the best room.

It seemed he hid out here a lot, even if Leo couldn’t see where he was.

But it was peaceful, and had some supplies he needed before he would move on and roam farther.

Raphael walked in and softly set his brother down onto the sheets and laid him back, pulling a light thin cover over him and started to pull down his jacket/

That dim green eye scaned its way down every scar, it was unbearable.

***

Once finally set up, Raph tossed his things into a near chair and pulled up a creaky rolling one, boosting himself up and opening a dented Fist Aid kit.

He got to work.

"....Please, Be quiet now...Leo.."

Those three rough fingers slid up to Leo's arms and Raph inspected him.

He started to clean the wound silently.  
"...I wish...I could see you again."

The naked turtle muttered before falling silent. It was hard to tell if Leo was really sleep or not with those glasses on. 

"..."

 

Raphael kept silent as well, a frown faltering more on his emrerald green skin.

Once finished, Raph's hands traveled up Leo's arms softly.

"...You may not be able ta see me... But you can still Feel..." 

Raphael whispered.

He then dared himself, and leaned in, taking Leo's bulky hands and pressing his palms against The Hot Head's rough Plastron with that small smoothness he still hand, and raised them up.

Soon The Leader felt a warm breath against his cheek, as three fingers placed themselves onto his sides in a tight embrace. Raph’s snout grazed down his neck with a stutter, tightening his eye closed, trying to feel a moment like this oh so long in the past.

"...Raph."

Leo breathed, curling his fingers around his brother’s hand.  
The old leader smiled slightly from the touch, feeling his way to the others shell and caressing every scratch, every bump. Scars old and new. It was all so familiar. 

Leonardo pressed himself tighter, tilting his neck to the side for Raphael to claim. 

It was so good to be near him again. To feel.   
"I've missed you."

The Red Clad Turtle shivered against him slightly.  
This was supposed to be happy!

Why couldn't he be happy?

He slid his buff arms around Leo best he could.

The Big Bad Raph snuggled into his neck and pressed his chest to His Brothers.

"...I-I...Missed ya, to.."  
He Mumbled softly.

He was trying to his anger over the years, never going to mention most of it was on their bailing leader, even if he didn’t really bail at all.

Raphael just always wanted to blame Leo for everything.  
But now....finally seeing him and hearing his voice…

The Mutant twitched against him.

 

He couldn't take it anymore!  
Raph slid his fingers up and grasped Leonardo's face, slowly, he removed his glasses to see those faded once gorgeous blue eyes. He lowered his eyelids and pressed his forehead to his brothers and closed his eyes, wanting to feel what he felt, his soft face, trailing the sensitive scars gently with his thumb, only to lean in a little more.

Leo heard a small sniffle.

It was so long since he was called, 'Raph'

“Raph,”  
Leo blinked, his eyes milky white.   
"It's okay." He muttered, though deep down he knows it’s not.

"...you must hate me."

Raph kept his eyes closed and stroked his cheeks gently nuzzling their foreheads.

"...Honestly, I did. But... I think you can tell now…”

After a moment, Raphael leaned back slightly and took his hand and guided it up his face, Leo then felt the stitches and closed masked eye of His Younger Brother.

Raph nuzzled into his palm.

This happened a few weeks after him and Leo had separated long ago...

He had only one good eye.

Raphael sighed slightly, gently pressing his forehead against Leos again and closed his eyes with his older brother’s fingers still against his skin. And Leo felt his chest heave. His hand twitched slightly from the touch. Oh god. God no...

"Raph!"

The leader shouts, jolting upwards just a little. His faded eyes grow wide, and though he cannot see, somehow he knows.

"You...You..."

He bit his bottom lip, a scorching hot pain come from his wounded shoulder. A lump formed in Leo’s throat as his cheeks grew hot with tears.

"....not you too..."

 

Raph opened his eyes quickly.  
Uh oh-

"Woah woah- Easy there.... It’s just one eye.... I can still see you!”  
He whispered softly, laying Leo back and rubbing his chest. After a moment, he borrowed Leo's hand again and slowly slide it up to feel his good eye as he closed it, then cupped his cheek to feel his warm face.

Raph raised his free hand and wiped Leonardo's cheeks and eyes with his Sleeve.

"Calm down... I’m okay... You're okay..."  
He cooed, surprisingly more calm that usual. But The Leader did that to him, shoot his moods to new horizons.

"You...can...."

Leo relaxed slightly, relief washing over him. So Raphael was okay.   
For now. He brushed his fingers over his brothers face lightly, feeling his skin. Leo sighed. His head turned slightly against the pillow.  
"I'm sorry,...for everything."

Raphael blinked, then continued to run his fingers repeatedly against the leader’s chest.

"...Leo, no. Don't start. Ya didn't do nothing” He whispered, both already knowing it was Raph who started it, but wouldn't admit it. The Hot Head took his hands and squeezed them gently, inspecting his brother’s facial expression with a small sigh.  
“…”  
Leonardo nods slightly, though inside he knows it's not true. And Raphael still hates him. He hates himself even. The leader curled up in the sheets, lowering his hand to rest on Raphael's thigh, the other clutching the blankets. It helped with the pain.  
Raph just pet his brother’s head, frowning a little more as he felt the elder tremble against him.

"Leo...Mh.."

The Red Clad Mutant tightened his eye closed and bit his lower lip. This pained him. Sure he was upset,  
but how can you not be in this world? It was horrible, the perfect nightmare. It was disgusting.

The Hot Head rubbed the back of Leo's head repeatedly, letting out a small yawn himself.

"Tomorrow morning will be different Lee...I promise."  
Leo believed him.


End file.
